


Fluff, lots of fluff.

by D_D



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, They love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_D/pseuds/D_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you want kids Dean?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluff, lots of fluff.

The day already ended for them, and it had been a long day.

Castiel was washing the dishes, they thought about buying a dishwasher a while ago but being just the two of them, it didn't sound practical.

Dean switched off the TV and put Coroner's blanket in their room. It was a small apartment but their room was big and the old German shepherd seemed to like sleeping in a corner as long as it was near them.

Castiel sighed, today had been a long day indeed. The school where Dean taught had an anniversary party today. They seized the festivity to do different activities with the students and their parents, to make some publicity of the school and even to raise some money for the animal shelter in town. All in all it had been very successful. 

But now, cleaning the remains of coffee out of a cup Castiel started to think about kids. Dean had asked him to help at the party and he had loved it. He had spent the day painting kids faces and making them laugh and, maybe it was his biological clock, but he wanted to have children of his own, he wanted them so much. 

He had always known that he wanted kids but he doesn't know if Dean's ready to do the 'talk'. Sure they've been together for six years, they've been married for two, and Dean clearly liked kids, but still... It had been Dean the one that asked him out, the one that suggested living together, the one that proposed... He had never wanted to pressure him. 

Dean had already brushed his teeth and laid down under the covers when Cas entered the bathroom. Once he was ready for bed he switched the lights off and laid next to Dean, unable to make the paternal thoughts go away.

Castiel sometimes believed Dean was a psych because in an instant an arm was around his waist and Deans body against his back.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Said a sleepy Dean. Castiel thought about lying, about telling him he was just very tired, which was partly true.

"Do you want kids Dean?"

Dean frowned "What?"

Cas turned around "Kids, children. Do you want them?" He was looking at Dean straight in the eye.

"Are you, are you saying you want to have children with me? Like the whole diapers, formula, and sleepless nights kit?" 

Castiel nodded, he was starting to thing that in fact, he had scared Dean off.

"Well, I never really thought about it. I mean, I've thought about it but not about actually doing it, you know?" Dean said.

"Then... Do you want to?"

"Well... not yet" Cas frowned "I'm still on the pill, you know."

Castiel was confused at first and Dean started to laugh. Few seconds later Castiel joined him. "You are such and assbutt". He smacked his arm lightly. 

"I would love to have a baby with you Cas."

"I've heard about an adoption agency that it's very nice, we could look at it tomorrow"

"You've thought about this more than once, haven't you?" Cas nodded "Okay" Dean kissed his cheek "Love ya Cas" 

"Love you too Dean. Night"

Dean babbled his response, his eyes already closed. Cas grinned and shook his head, cuddling against his husband and closing his eyes. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was very random but I'm so in love with domestic destiel ugh!!! I hope you liked it! 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreaciated (as well as fanart :)). 
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on tumblr (deaniewinnie.tumblr.com)


End file.
